geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max and ruby Lost episode
hello everyone my name is Alvaro Ivan Daniswara. It seems my creepypasta got removed so i'm gonna tell you the scariest thing on my life Story This happens when i am searching for some max and ruby episode on my laptop which can be downloadable until i found one which called as Max And Ruby season 4 episode 44 "Valerie's death" i decided to click the link and it download me the video until then it's opened. I decided to click the video and the intro played until then it showed a title card with blood splattering. I gasped seeing that, until then it starts like normal episode. Until then valerie was walking in the forest with her friend and suddenly Valerie heard a footstep and sees something that will leading to valerie's death, a pale woman with long black hair, eyeless, and has little blood flowing from her eyes, she was mukadeobake. I have the photo of it so here it is : And then valerie let out a loud scream which was creating her friend scared and checks what was happen to her, what me and my friends saw was horrified us out was valerie laying dead with her eyes were missing, a blood pool, and her mouth was slit (this could be another ghost offscreen but i likely saw that for split second). And then her funeral was occurs until then there is an ending and there is white screen with black text saying "valerie and Ellis will kill you and your friends on may 25 2021" and then a jumpscare happens which shows Ellis pops up with loud scream that scares us out and then the next day will never be forgotten because a police reporting one of my friend was died and we saw what he draw was a girl with long black hair with blood flowing from her eyes and her mouth and a creepy woman without eyes and there is little blood flowing from it. I gasped seeing what my friend draw and then telling the police about the proof, they believed me that these ghosts is angry. Day 1 I was checking my phone gallery and saw the photo of me and my old friends when we are 11 years old (6th grade) and it never appear on my gallery before. Day 2 I got message from someone which its name is "unknown" and says "you will die" and i replied angrily "YOU'RE DEAD TOO BECAUSE I WILL CALL POLICE IF YOU TRIES TO KILL ME I AM THREATING YOU TO JAIL FOR 19999999999999999 YEARS SO GO KILL YOURSELF OR I WILL TELL THE POLICE NOW, ARE YOU JOKING OR NOT. YOU WILL GET PRISON BY POLICE" Day 3 I went to calm myself by playing roblox with my friend which the game we start first is Mother Of Storms (made by stormchasersnake). It was cool game until then the game glitched up and what i saw is a same figure that makes me scared. And then we quit roblox Day 4 We went to play Team Fortress 2 and we caught something horrifying that Ellis was at there and kills engineer and then we tried to shoot her but failed so we decided to use shotgun and it worked May 25 2021 Valerie, mukadeobake and Ellis will get us soon and we need to leave by using a plane just before they come and we safe Category:Max and Ruby Category:Ghosts Category:Jumpscares Category:Creepypasta Category:A STUPID RUSSELL FERGUSON12 PUNISHING MAX AND RUBY FANS